Schwanentanz
by Muramdamus
Summary: Vergib mir, Geliebter. Ich habe meine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Auf seinen Befehl werde ich das Essen servieren. Schwan auf einem goldenem Tablett. Dieser Schwan, mein Liebling, bist du. (Slash, Übersetzung von Just Silvers Geschichte: Swan)
1. Schwan

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling gehören die Charaktere. Die Geschichte wurde von J.Silver geschrieben und ich habe das ganze (mit ihrer Erlaubnis) lediglich übersetzt! ''  
  
Autor: J.Silver  
  
Übersetzer: Crow  
  
Teil: 1/9  
  
Warnings: dark, slash, violence! (Wer's nicht mag, der solls nicht lesen!)  
  
Pairing: Lucius Malfoy - Harry Potter (gibt's viel zu wenig von! )  
  
Widmung: Dem englisch-Wörterbuch, das mir so lieb geholfen hat! Dictonary pat =-=  
  
Ähm, das ganze ist aus Lucius Sicht geschrieben. Und keine Angst, es ist nur das erste Pitel, das mit 'ner violence Warnung versehen wurde, die anderen werden 'harmloser'!   
  
Kapitel 1:  
  
Es war einfach zu verstehen, warum der dunkle Lord ihn haben wollte. Oder zumindest war es das jetzt. Den Harry Potter, den ich als erstes traf war ein magerer, kleiner Zwerg mit wilden Haaren und grünen Augen, die zu groß und intensiv für sein Gesicht. Ich erinnere mich sehr gut an die Welle Ärger, die ich jedesmal fühlte, wenn dieses Kind - dieser kleine Emporkömmling, der nicht mal ein Reinblut war - meine Pläne runierte. Ich wollte seinen Kopf nehmen und ihn wie einen Käfer zerquetschen, das rubinschimmernde Blut in Strömen meine Hände hinuterfließen lassen, das dunkle Haar mithilfe von mehr Blut und der grauen Stoff, das in seinem Gehirn gewesen war, umschmeicheln. Ich wollte ihn sterben sehen, mit einem langsamen und qualvollem Ende. Ich wollte, dass er um Gnade bettelt. Natürlich wäre da keine gewesen, aber ich wollte seine Tränen sehen, seine erbärmlichen Schreie hören, bevor ich ihn zum dahinsiechen in eine dunkle Zelle getoßen hätte.  
  
Aber nun... Er wurde von Hauselfen auf mein Bett gelegt. Er war bewusstlos, sodass ich ausrechend Gelegenheit hatte ihn zu untersuchen. Er die sprichwörtliche Ente, die zu einem prächtigem Schwan herangewachsen war. Letztendlich hatte sich sein Gesicht seinen Augen angepasst Sie warem im Moment geschlossen und tiefschwarze Wimpern kräuselten sich gegen seine Wangen.Er ist wunderschön geworden.Durch seine Muggel-Kleidung konnte man, unter der glatten, gebräunten Haut, seine stark ausgeprägten Muskeln erkennen. Er sah wirklich aus wie James, bis auf seine Gesichtszüge, die etwas feiner und zarter waren. Ich glaube, das war Lily's Einfluss.  
  
Er war wunderschön, hübsch in einer Art und Weise, die meiner Familie absolut fremd war. Ich wollte ihn küssen, die Angst in seinen Augen sehen, wenn er aufwacht und meine Lippen auf seinen findet. Den Konflikt in seinen Augen sehen, wenn er versucht sich selbst des Genußes zu berauben. Den Triumph zu spüren, wenn er scheitert. Ich wollte ihn verletzen, das glitzernde Blut, warm und metalisch, auf meiner Zunge zu schmecken. Ich wollte ihn heilen, seine Haut unbefleckt und makellos wissen, nur um sie dann erneut zu brechen und zuzusehen, wie der rote Fluß zur Oberfläche hindurchbricht. Ich wollte ihn schreien hören, Schmerz in Ekstase wandeln. Wissen, dass ich ihn gänzlich besitze. Von den Toren aus Jade Tränen der Schande perlen sehen und sie sanft hinfort küssen. Ihn festhalten. Über seinen bittersüßen Schmerz lachen. Ihn gebrochen in meinen Armen sehen. Ihn erneut küssen, seinen Körper beeinflußbar und nachgiebig über mir. Meines. Lieblicher, gefallener Engel, unter Drogen gesetzt und aus dem Paradis geworfen. Deine Unschuld verloren. Dein Ebenbild vernichtet, als du für uns beide in diese Hölle fielst. Meines. Unangetastet und zerstört. Meines.  
  
Ich öffnete sein Hemd. Seine schmale, muskolöse Brust ist hauchzart unter meinen Fingern. Und warm. Herrlich warm. Was für eine Schande, dass der dunkle Lord dich töten will. Ich werde dich hineinbringen und er wird den Cruciatius-Fluch über dich verhängen. Dann wird er den Avada Kedavra benutzen, all die Fantasien in meinem Kopf zerstören. Die Traumschlößer werden zerplatzen wie Seifenblasen, Opfer seines Mangels an Vorstellungskraft. Vergib mir, Geliebter. Ich habe meine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Auf seinen Befehl werde ich das Essen servieren. Schwan auf einem goldenem Tablett. Dieser Schwan, mein Liebling, bist du.  
  
Okay, was denkt ihr? Wollt ihr auch noch den zweiten Teil haben?? - Kommis da lassen!! (Werden übersetzt und an J.Silver weitergeleitet! Was denkt ihr denn? )  
  
Bye,  
  
eure 'ich-werd-zusehen-bis-Donnerstag-das-nächste-Kapitel-fertig-zu-haben'-Crow 


	2. Nur ein Kuss

Disclaimer: ... -.-''' siehe Teil 1 Titel: Schwanentanz Originaltitel: Swan Autor: Just Silver Übersetzter: Crow Teil: 2/9 2 Folge-Storys (Marble Angel, Fragile)  
Warnings: dark, slash, violence! (Wer's nicht mag, der solls nicht lesen)  
Pairing: Lucius Malfoy - Harry Potter (YEAH!! They rulezzzzzzzz! )  
Widmung: Allen lieben Kommischreibern und natürlich Silver! alle durchknuddelt  
  
xerperus: Wie gesacht, die Folgestorys! Ansonsten sach ich dir gern bescheid, oda übersetzte sie...  
  
Dark-Stuff: rot anläuft Danke! Luc/Harry is wirklich zuwenig da... T-T Vielleicht setzt du dich ja mal hin und schreibst eine...? Schnell genug?  
  
Joah, das is nu Teil 2! Montag hab ich noch die zwei Folge-Storys entdeckt und war begeistert! Selbstverständlich werde ich sie gleich mit übersetzten, auch wenn die Atmosphäre ziemlich umgeschwungen ist... egal, viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Kapitel 2:  
  
Ich habe meine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Auf sein Kommando werde ich das Essen servieren. Schwan auf einem goldenem Tablett. Dieser Schwan, mein Liebling, bist du.  
  
Trotzdem, für eine kurze Zeit bist du mein! Du hast nur noch wenige Stunden, Harry. Jeder deiner Herzschläge ist bereits vorgezählt. Bald wird deine Stimme nur noch Erinnerung sein. Seltsam, das mir dieser Gedanke soviel Schmerz bereitet... Es ist, als hätte ich den lieblich silbernen Dolch in meiner Hand aus seiner Scheide gezogen und geradewegs in mein Herz gerammt. Sollte ich ihn noch einmal umdrehen, um das wirkliche Ausmaß zu fühlen? Deine Augen werden sich niemals wieder öffnen. Deine Lippen werden kalt und steif. Deine Haut... ah. Da ist es, dieses wunderschöne Zusammenkrampfen meines Herzens. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Gedanke an dein Ende mich so verletzten würde, wo ich doch Jahre damit verbracht habe es zu planen?  
  
Du wachst auf. Das ist gut. Wach auf, schöner Prinz. Sieh auf zum Vorboten deines Verhängnisses. Sieh mich an, die kalte Schale des Menschen, der ich bin. Wundere dich, warum ich dich so anstarre. Frage dich, warum dein Shirt offen ist. Überlege, welche neue Folter ich für dich vorbereitet habe.  
  
Seine Augenlider öffnen sich flatternd. Seine Augen sind trüb. Ich kann sehen, dass der Trank seine Wirkung noch nicht verloren hat. Er murmeld schläfig. Er nimmt meine Hand, seine Wärme verbrennt meine Haut. Er bittet mich, ihn von den Alpträumen zu bewahren. Ich bin einer der Alpträume, Geliebter. Eine dieser Dinge, die dich niederschmettern und verletzen. Er will, das ich nicht gehe. Diese Drogen müssen deinem Verstand wirklich zugesetzt haben, dass du ein Monster anbettelst deinen Teddybär zu spielen! Nun gut, ich verspreche dich nicht zu verlassen. Nicht bis zum Ende. Es ist wirklich lustig, wie er sich an mich hängt, bittend ihn vor dem zu beschützen, wohin ich plante ihn zu bringen. Ich fahre mit meinen durch seine Haare. So weich. So unglaublich weich. Und es riecht so süß. Ein Kuss. Nunr einer. Es wird dir nicht schaden.  
  
Ich presse meine Lippen auf die seinen. Erinnerd mich daran, dass ich eine Seele habe. Lässt mich sehen. Lässt mich, mich nach dir sehen. Wusstest du das? Wusstest du, dass ich durch dich das Gefühl habe innerlich zu sterben? Nein? Ich auch nicht. Ich spiel hier mit dem Feuer und sehne mich danach mich zu verbrennen. Verbrenne mich, Harry! Küss mich sanft und erwache. Sieh dir die Schlange an, die in deinen Garten Eden schlich. Sieh mich mit einem tödlichen Funkeln an, das jeden Basilisken eifersüchtig gemacht hätte und verbrenne meine Seele. Verwandle sie in Asche und übergib dem Wind das Überbleibende. Vielleicht wird dieser Schmerz vergehen und die Sehnsucht nach einem Kuss sterben. Dann kann ich dich in Stücken meinem Meister präsentieren. Ein Kuss. Das ist alles, worum ich bitte.  
  
Was denn, schon wieder rum? T-T Ging diesmal schneller als letztes mal! nur 1 1/2 Stunden gebraucht hatfurchtbar stolz ist  
Ich weiß, einige Sätze klingen merkwürdig, doch da wusste ich mir einfach nicht anders zu helfen... hoil  
Wie auch immer... ich hoffe ihr habt es wenigstens ein bisschen gemocht! ''  
  
Bye,  
eure Rewiev-süchtige Crow 


	3. Verleugnung

Disclaimer: ... -.-''' siehe Teil 1 Titel: Schwanentanz Originaltitel: Swan Autor: Just Silver Übersetzter: Crow Teil: 3/9 2 Folge-Storys (Marble Angel, Fragile)  
Warnings: dark, slash, violence! (Wer's nicht mag, der solls nicht lesen)  
Pairing: Lucius Malfoy - Harry Potter (YEAH!! They rulezzzzzzzz! )  
Widmung: Allen lieben Kommischreibern und natürlich Silver! alle durchknuddelt  
  
Lina: Schon geschehen!!! Freust du dich??  
xerperus: Ich komm mir seltsam vor dir immer zweimal zu antworten... ihn/sie krietisch anguggt  
Sierda: Da sind sie und zwar in ihrer vollen Schönheit obwohl es noch besser wird!!!  
Jackie S: grinst über beide Backen wegen des Lobsknuddel Sprachen... Todfeinde??? Mhh... das hört sich wie bei mir und Französisch an... grauset sichkann dich gut verstehen  
  
Also schön Leute.. lest bitte das zweite Chapter nochmal... ich hab da... sich ganz doll schämt DEN WICHTIGSTEN ABSATZ VERGSSEN!!! verkriecht sich in einer dunklen Eckelässt nur das neue chap da  
  
Kapitel 3:  
  
Er ist verwirrt. Ich kann es in seinen Augen sehen. Ich kannn mir ale Fragen vorstellen, die durch seinen Kopf gehen. Was ist geschehen? Wo bin ich? Ich sehe ein kurzes Aufflackern von Ekel in seinem Blick, gefolgt von purem Unglauben in seinen Gesichtszügen. Ich lache weich. Akzeptiere es! Versuche zu begreifen, dass du mich geküsst hast, dass du meine Berührungen wolltest. "Schön zu sehen, dass du wach bist."  
"Ich nehme an, dass es dir keinen Spaß macht, wenn deine Opfer betäubt sind", gab er zurück, die Stimme kalt und leise. Ich lache wieder. "Du bist kein Opfer. Du wolltest, dass ich dich küsse." Sein Lachen war rau, "nicht willentlich."  
"Nicht willentlich, ja, aber trotzdem wahr. Du hast mich angefleht zu bleiben." Seine Belustigung war in seinen Augen zu sehen, "ich glaube dir nicht."  
"Du hattest Alpträume. Was hast du geträumt? Hast du die Folter deines Vaters gesehen? Die Vergewaltigung deiner Mutter? Hast du die Schreie gehört?" Seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich, aber seine Augen wurden leicht glasig. Nur ein Junmge. Das ist alles, was du bist. Zur falschen Zeit, am falschen Ort. Nur ein Junge und du bist der Retter der gesamten Welt. Solche eine schwere Last.  
"Feigling!", sagte er. Ich lachte. Ich muss wirklich verrückt geworden sein soviel zu lachen, aber es war zu lustig. Nur ein Gryffindor kann denken, dass "Feigling, die schlimmste Beleidigung ist, die es gibt. Mein Lachen machte ihn wütend. "Du denkst, du bist der Größte, nicht wahr? Du tötest und folterst Menschen, während du dich hinter deiner Maske versteckst. Du kannst nicht mal die Verantwortung für deine eigenen Taten übernehmen!"  
"Sie wer spricht!", antwortete ich ruhig. Ein roter Schimmer legte sich auf sein Gesicht, "ich stand unter Drogen."  
"Jetzt bist du es nicht!", merkte ich an. Ich lehnte mich vor um ihn zu küssen. Er versuchte sich zu befreien, aber ich hielt seine Handgelenke fest. Für einen Moment war er überrascht von meiner Stärke. Meine Lippen gegen seine gepresst. Er liegt einfach nur still da. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich ein wenig enttäuscht bin. Aber er ist immernoch Harry Potter, seine Willensstärke ist legendär. Was für ein vergnügen es sein wird seinen Willen zu brechen.  
  
Ich nahm seine Lippen wieder in Besitz. Er hat mit seinen Befreiungsversuchen aufgehört. Gut. Es ist so viel einfacher, wenn du nicht zappelst, aber es macht auch nicht soviel Spaß. Ich streichle seine Bauchmuskeln mit einem Finger. Seine Augen weiten sich. Er war so überrascht von dieser Zärtlichkeit, dass sein Unterkiefer aufklappte und mir Zugang zu der berauschenden Hitze seiner Mundhöhle gewährte. Ich reib meine Zunge an seiner, vorerst nur leicht. Seine Augen schloßen sich nicht. Soviel wollte er mir nicht zugestehen. Doch ich kann es deutlich in seinen Augen lesen. Er kämpft mit sich selbst, als Wellen der Lust durch seinen Körper fahren. Er erinnert sich selbst daran, wer ich bin und was ich getan habe. Bekämpfe mich nicht Liebling. Genieße! Ich werde dich verletzten, solange du mich nicht lässt. Ich schwöre.  
  
Meine Hände wandern seinen Körper hinauf. Ja, leugnen ist alles was du willst. Kämpfe bis zum äußersten, doch da ist ein kleines Detail, dass dich verrät. Deine Nippel sind hart und ich weiß, es ist nicht kalt hier drinnen. Ich lächelte und löste den Kuss. Seine Augen sind immernoch weit offen. Da ist ein Hauch Angst in ihnen, inmitten von all dem Grün. Ich umkreise seine Nippel mit der Zunge. Er neigt sich meinen Händen entgegen, versteift sich dann, als er versucht die Lust zu unterdrücken. Ich lecke über seine Brustwarzen. Sein Körper bäumt sich wieder auf. Ich saugte, am anfang nur leicht, dann härter. Ich lege meine Hände leicht um seinen Hals. Ich kann füglen, wie er ein Stöhnen zurückhält. Seine rechte Hand ist so fest zusammen geballt, dass seine Fingernägel sich in sein Fleisch bohren. Seine linke Hand verkrallt sich im Laken. Ich sehen wieder in seine Augen. Angst. Er hat es doch noch verstanden. "Ja, es stimmt. Ich will dich nicht töten. Ich will dich ficken." Ich lege meine Hände auf seinen Schritt. "Wirst du zulassen, dass ich dich ficke?", frage ich, plötzlich zudrückend. Er schnappt nach Luft. Schamesröte steigt ihm ins Gesicht, obwohl er es zu unterdrücken versuchte. Lodernde Augen brennen sich in meine. Aber er antwortet nicht, aus Angst, dass, wenn er seinen Mund aufmacht, ihn das zurückgehaltene Stöhnen verrät. "Du würdest es mir nicht nachtragen, wenn ich dein Schweigen als Zustimmung werte?", fragte ich neckend. Er sand mir einen Blick purer Verachtung. Ich lächle ihn an. Er nickt. "Ja? Oder ja, du wirst es mir übel nehmen?" Er nickt erneut. "Ich verstehe dich nicht. Sag mir was du willst."  
  
Er antwortet nicht, funkelt mich stattdessen an. Ich küsse ihn wieder. Ich weiß, sein Verstand will das nicht, aber sein Körper will es. Verräterischer Körper. Prächtiger, verräterischer Körper, der sich unter meinen Händen windet. Er kämpft wieder, legt seine Hände an meine Schultern, mit der Absicht mich wegzustoßen, vor mir zu flüchten. Ich presse meine Lippen an sein Ohr. "Hör nicht auf", flüstere ich, "es macht mich an." Das war es! Er stopt abrupt, den Mund geschockt weit offen. Ich lächelte ihn an und schließe ihn für ihn, verschmähe seine Lippen, um seinen Nacken zu kosten. Er erschaudert. Es intersierte mich nicht, ob es einer Welle der Ekstase war. Er realisierte wie willig er und begann sich wieder zu wehren. Ich schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lachen. Er gab auf, unsicher was er tun sollte. Er weiß, er kämpfte einen verlorenen Kampf. Ich würde meinen Willen sowieso bekommen, egal was er sagte oder tat. Er sah so mutig aus und verängstigt zugleich, ich MUSSTE ihn einfach küssen. Als ich es tat, tat er etwas, dass ich ihn noch nie zuvor hatte tun sehen. Er schloß die Augen und gab auf. 


End file.
